<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[стикеры] ножьи дела by sharonagoeswild, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358264">[стикеры] ножьи дела</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonagoeswild/pseuds/sharonagoeswild'>sharonagoeswild</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021'>WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, Gen, Puns &amp; Word Play, Telegram stickers, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonagoeswild/pseuds/sharonagoeswild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Набор стикеров для телеграма, который скрасит вам любую переписку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[стикеры] ножьи дела</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Количество стикеров: 12 штук</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мы верим, что эти стикеры окажутся чрезвычайно полезными и вы сможете использовать их каждый день!</p>
<p></p><div class="textcols">
<p></p><div class="textcols-item">
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody"><span class="header">дедлайнер</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">привет</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">как дела?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">привет</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">привет</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">а, ну ладно</span><br/>
<span class="time">2:00 AM в ночь перед дедлайном</span>
<span class="text">НЕ ВОЛНУЙСЯ, КЭП, Я НЕСУ ОГОГО!</span><br/>
<a href="https://i.ibb.co/ZGdGByc/200.png"><span class="image"></span></a><br/>
<br/>
</p></div></div></div><div class="textcols-item">
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody"><span class="header">взф! фандом имени коленки 2021</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">все успели проголосовать вчера?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">замкэпа</span><br/>
<span class="text">да!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">артер-пуська</span><br/>
<span class="text">да!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Главный Футфетишист Чата</span><br/>
<span class="text">КОНЕЧНО!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">дедлайнер</span><br/>
<span class="text">а у нас строчки были?</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.ibb.co/BjBQhJg/beg-200.png"><span class="image2"></span></a></p><p><br/>
</p></div></div><div></div><div class="center"><p>    </p>
<h2>
    <a href="https://t.me/addstickers/legsgo">Ноги в руки — и вперед за стикерами!</a>
  </h2></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>